Under The Willow
by District12Girl
Summary: My name's Rue. I lived in District 11 before I was thrown into the Hunger Games. The Capitol took me away from my family and my home and threw me into that arena which I knew I wouldn't get out of alive. What happened before they took my life, Is the story I'm about to tell you.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I am going to tell you a story but I will tell you now, it doesn't end happily, but that doesn't mean happiness is blocked out of my tale forever. It has its moments. Although in a world ruled by the Capitol, happiness is something you have to earn and when you finally find it, pain and sorrow are soon on your doorstep.

We are the Capitol's people. We have no free space to breath or live our lives the way we want to live them. The Capitol plays devilish games with us and one unforgettable year I was a participant in the vilest game of all. There is only one way to survive the Capitol and their Hunger Games - be ready for the kill and be ready to be the last man standing. Never could I let myself kill another. Never could I watch other innocent people fall at my spear and now I watch as new tributes lose their lives for the sake of the Capitol's amusement and in my mind I whisper a silent prayer to the ones who face the arena next.

May the odds be _ever _in your favour.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We all know of the Hunger Games. In District 11 we speak of it only when our tributes are inside the arena. For the rest of the year we let it float in the air around us. We all know it's there waiting to fall effortlessly into our mouths. It's poisoned our blood.

The day of the reaping is always the worst. We dress up in our new, best clothes to be sent to our bloody deaths all for the fun of the Capitol. Their minds are more twisted than a spring.

In the early, frost bitten morning of the reaping I escaped into one of the grain fields to the north of the District where my mother works. No one went into the fields on days like today so I knew I wouldn't be caught.

"Freedom." I whispered sweetly to my own ears and the passing wind as I fell back onto the damp grass and waited for my ally to arrive. Seconds later a short, energetic boy jumped out of the tall grain with a sharp rock in his hand. "Put that down Jakob. You don't scare me." I crossed my arms bravely and he soon sat down next to me and discarded the rock into the distance. Jakob was wearing his best and jumper and trousers and some new leather boots.

"This could be my year." He twisted his ankles slightly so I could see the back of the boots as well. "Mother said I needed to look my best if I got chosen."

"What about your sister Persal?"

"She got a new dress but she still isn't aloud to claim terresae, even if she insists. Not after Michael went in." Michael, Jakobs' older brother competed 5 years ago in the Hunger Games, he made it to the last 4 until a freak storm forced him towards a District 2 competitor who had a talent for spear throwing. He didn't stand a chance.

"You won't get chosen. Not after what happened to your brother."

"Don't underestimate the Capitol Rue. We don't want another District 13 incident to hit District 11." After he spoke a horn bellowed in the distance signalling the start of the reaping was close. I slowly stood up and wiped the grass off of the back of my skirt.

"Good luck." I held out my hand towards Jakob. He grasped it firmly and gave it a squeeze.

"You need more than luck to survive the games."

"Girls follow me!" A Peacekeeper ordered over the raw of the crowd. We followed like the mice followed the pied piper towards the front of the square; where a stand rose high above the audience. We were quickly arranged into age categories and assembled into military style lines. Next to me was a friend from school - Rowen. Our mothers worked in the same crop field and last year we used to play in the river whilst our mothers picked the grain for our families.

"Nervous Rue?" She asked looking straight ahead. In my eyes she looked fearless and brave but the truth was her mother had forced her to wear a long, flowing skirt to hide her trembling knees.

"A little." I responded, trying to copy her posture. "You?" She laughed coldly.

"Nervous doesn't describe it." She took my hand and squeezed it just like Jakob had done half and hour earlier and I knew no matter what the outcome of today was, neither of use would forget those days in the river and our friendship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." The mayor chimed into the microphone. Everyone fell silent but Rowen's grip on my hand intensified. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games tribute draw!" The crowd clapped together like programmed robots. Next to the stand where the mayor stood where two large television screens projecting his face for everyone to see. You could tell the smile on his face was forced. One false move and it could be game over for our weak mayor. "I believe this is the year District 11 may walk away with a winner!" He repeated the same line from previous years, trying to get our hopes up but we're not that stupid. Looking up at the large screen I can see the cracks in his thin, rusting outer layer and inside he's already placing his bets on who will die first. "Now the moment you have all been waiting for. Our tributes announcement!"

He opened the lid off of one of the giant glass balls holding thousands of names and smiled excitedly. "Ladies first." Reaching his hand inside he picked the first piece of paper on top of the pile as though the rest were poisonous and on fire. "For the ladies…" He slowly opened up the paper and held it up to the burning sun. The crowd held their breath as the mayor grinned triumphantly at the name. "Rue-." He began but a piercing scream erupted from the crowd. We all turned in unison to face a weak, crying woman on the dusty floor. Immediately Peacekeepers swarmed around the woman blocking her from view, she would be on live television to the whole of Panem.

"Please, anyone but Rue." My mother wept behind the wall of Peacekeepers. Then it fell on me like the bombs fell on District 13.

I'm next in line to play the Games.

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far, if you haven't guessed already this is the Hunger Games in the eyes of Rue. So expect heart breaking scenes and waterfalls of tears :) **

**I'd like to quickly thank my Beta and lifelong friend Writer-Of-Randomness, my stories would be a bunch of English fiascos if it wasn't for her :) **

**See you soon! **

**~District12Girl.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rue?" The mayor ignored my mother's cries and searched the crowd for my face. Rowen released her hand from mine as though electrocuted and slowly guided me out of the line into the open for all to see.

"Good luck." She said awkwardly. I could see the happiness in her eyes. She was safe for another year. I slowly made my way towards the stage, ignoring all the tearful comments from other thankful people. No one dared shout up as a volunteer. Why should they when they can just let me die instead? They didn't care for my safety. I was already dead to them.

"Congratulations!" The mayor cheered as I reached him on the platform. He then turned back to the audience without a second glance at me and announced the boy tribute. "Thresh!" The crowd erupted in a hysterical applaud. They knew with Thresh, they have a huge chance of success. Now I was just the one to balance out the numbers in the arena. Thresh was older than me and a lot stronger.

The crowd pushed him towards the stage with their back patting and thunderous stomps. They looked like a pack of wild animals, then again, that's all anyone was these days. As Thresh climbed the steps he gave me an apologetic look. Which also looked like a plan to kill.

"Our tributes!" Suddenly my hand was raised in the air by the mayor and the crowd clapped again. They were so hopeful, something I wasn't expecting. "Now say farewell to your tributes. Next time you will see these delighted faces is when they are winning us the 74th Hunger Games!" The mayor joined the crowd in an attack of cheers as we were lead down the back of the stage and into the Justice Building.

"Tributes." The mayor began as the big iron doors closed behind us and the rumble of the crowd disappeared. I felt like I didn't have a name anymore, just a label. "I would like you to meet your mentor and spokes person who will be helping you in the run up to the games." He lead us further into the building and we stopped in front of two men sat casually around a fire. Immediately they stood up and walked towards us. "May I introduce to you Collins and Chaff." The man I assumed was Collins leant forward and eagerly shook our hands, but Chaff stood at a distance, inspecting us with his leery eyes.

"Younger is always better when it comes to winning the crowd and the sponsors." Collins smiled in my direction.

"Yes but when it comes to the arena, strength always comes out on top." The mayor intervened patting Thresh on the back. Our mentor remained silent. "So shall we proceed to the farewells? We can't be late for the Capitol."

The mayor escorted us down a wide corridor which was bare accept for the few paintings of past mayors of District 11 hung on the walls. We were both placed, one after the other in identical rooms opposite each other. As the door slowly closed behind the smiling mayor I finally let my feelings overpower me.

There is no way I am going to win these games. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror on top of some drawers. I looked at how small and fragile I was. Someone could easily pick me up and snap me in two before I could even fight back. The first silent tears fell down my cheek as I pictured one of the older tributes killing me without a second glance.

I balled my hands up into fists to try and stop the trembling and I wondered how I was going to be able to carry a weapon. They will weigh more than me.

"Oh Rue." My mother's voice cried from the doorway. I immediately ran into her arms and then hugged the rest of my family in turn. "Don't let people underestimate you Rue. You're the bravest person I know." My mother kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Try and win Rue dear. At least try." She choked on her words and pulled me into another hug.

"I will. I'll try for you." I took a step back to look them all in the eye one by one. "For all of you."

They all gave me one last hug before the mayor told them it was time for me to go. As they mournfully walked away one small boy was left standing alone, still wearing his best clothes and new leather boots.

"I'm betting on you, you know that right?" He said. I nodded in reply and he bit his lip, fighting back tears.

"Don't worry Jakob." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "I'm stronger than I look. And I do have a brain you know." When this didn't stop his sobbing I held him at arms length and looked at him with the biggest grin I could manage. "Besides, I've got more than luck now to help me survive. I've got a best friend in my home district rooting for me. I'll be back in no time." The cracks must of began to show in my smile because he didn't return the smile.

He gave me on last tight hug goodbye and slowly left the room without another word because he knew that in less than a fortnight, he will have lost his best friend.

And no words can make that change.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soon after Jakob left we were taken to the District 11 station and were forced onto a train with no look back at our past lives. The train was more simple than expected, with only a dining room, lounge and bedrooms for each of us.

"Don't look disappointed Tributes! Your home in the Capitol is 10 times better!" Collins gleamed. I glanced at Thresh who looked as equally unfazed as I did. The only thing I was disappointed about was not getting to see my family one last time at the station to tell them not to worry and that I'll see them again soon.

Thresh was the first to move from the doorway into the inviting room. He grabbed and apple from the bowl on the mahogany counter and headed off down the corridor. "Thresh, where are you going?" Collins shouted after him.

"Bed." He replied.

"But dinner is in 15 minutes!"

"Not hungry!" A door slammed and a chuckle came from behind me.

"What do you find so amusing Chaff?" Collins face was flustered.

"That kid is already acting like a career." He replied falling onto the couch and placing his filthy boots onto the table. "Shame he's in the wrong District."

"What's a career?" I nervously sat down next to him.

"Don't you watch the games darlin'?" I nodded my head in response. To him I must look like a hopeless loser who you shouldn't waste time or sponsors on.

"They never say anything about careers. Are they new this year?"

"The careers have been around since the first games. They are made up of the most powerful Districts - 1, 2 and 3. In the arena they team up to take down the weaker Tributes until it's only them left. Then it's a blood bath until the strongest comes out on top."

"But you survived the careers. You won your games." I can tell I hit a bad nerve when he turned to look at me.

"Please, don't remind me of the hell hole I was in. I won mainly by luck." He got up and headed down the corridor Thresh had minutes earlier.

"You need more than luck to win the games." I recalled Chaffs words from earlier under my breath but somehow he heard.

"Yeah, luck and the ability to murder people you know. Friends you love." He said painfully over his shoulder before closing his door behind him. Through the silence which followed I heard his back fall against the other side of the door and the tears of anger erupt from his throat.

"You will love the Capitol. All the fountains and beautiful boutiques. Amazing." Collins informed us as we sat around the dining table eating what so far was a good meal. "Here in the Capitol we can give you whatever you want to eat. We have it all." "Shame we're not in the Capitol yet." Chaff entered the room and took a seat next to me. "And those fountains? Well it's hard to see them when you're underground in the training arena." He grabbed a chicken leg off of the pile in the middle of the table and bit into it violently.

"Yes but I'm sure they wouldn't mind us giving them a tour of the city." Chaff began to choke at Collins' words.

"Don't underestimate the Capitol Collins." These words caused me to think of Jakob. What was he doing now? Anything is better than the fate I was going to.

"Well, I shall still ask." Collins huffed. "Anyway, the Capitol is marvellous! When we arrive you will be immediately attacked by the magnificent people and you will have the pleasure of meeting Caesar Flickerman. But everyone just calls him Caesar."

"You speak to us as though we've never seen the Hunger Games before." Thresh rose from the table suddenly. "We have to sit through that nightmare every year!."

"Keep the anger for the arena kid." Chaff patted him on the back but he immediately shook it off. I looked down at my plate in the silence but I had lost my appetite. It didn't matter how royal we were treated. Next week we will be dead. I placed my fork down on the table so I could bring my hand to my lip to stop it from trembling.


End file.
